


It Ya Boi

by iwanobi (happycas)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, yaboyhajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycas/pseuds/iwanobi
Summary: wee boo





	It Ya Boi

Hard Work Pays Off  
“Grace!” called Mrs. Witkowski from her office chair, “What can I do for you today?” The girl that stood in the doorway crept into the room, approaching the small table that Mrs. Witkowski had wheeled herself to. “I have my schedule for next year,” Grace said, sitting down in the cold plastic chair adjacent to the guidance counselor. She slid a list of courses over to Mrs. Witkowski. “Let’s see what you’ve got!” she replied. She grabbed and looked it over. “Wow! Four APs!” She exclaimed, “That’ll surely get you into the college of your choice! You’ve always been a good student, so keep up the good work this last year and you’ve got it made!” With a questioning gaze, Grace replied, “Do you really think I should take BC Calculus? I struggled a lot with math these past few years and I’m thinking it may be time to drop the honors track. I’m sure AB Calculus would still look good for college, right?” “Sure, taking any calculus course would be great for college but I think if you’ve come this far, you might as well finish it, you know? Mrs. Witkowski replied. “I guess, but—” “Great! I knew you could do BC. You’ll be fine! If you’re worried, I know Mr. Maloney would be glad to give you a little extra help.” Mrs. Witkowski signed her signature on the course sheet with a flourish and flew out of the room, already talking to someone else. Well, Grace thought, Mrs. Witkowski is probably right, she's a counselor. What is one more year of hard math? I’m not going to let a flimsy math course knock me down! With that, Grace rose up from the chair with renewed confidence and walked out of the room.  
“So, what did you do in school today?” asked Grace’s mom, washing the dishes after dinner. “Uh, nothing really. I had a reading quiz in APUSH and a quiz in Pre-Calc. The reading quiz was fine, but I’m not so sure about that Pre-Calc quiz. It was rough,” replied Grace. A moment later, “Oh yeah, speaking of school,” Grace said, “I have my course selection sheet for next year. You need to sign it.” “Let’s see…” Grace’s mom began. “Just sign it!” said Grace, impatiently. “Wait a second, will you? I want to see what classes you’re going to take.” replied her mom. “AP Biology, Biotech and Forensics, AP Literature and Composition, AP Government and Politics, Physical Education, and BC Calculus.” Then she paused. “Wait, BC? Is that the one your sister took?” asked Grace’s mom. “No, Lauren dropped into AB Calculus,” replied Grace. “I’m actually not sure if I want to take BC. It seems really hard and I’ve been struggling with math a little bit. I’m not sure if I could pull off a good grade in that class while taking 3 other APs, on top of playing volleyball, Green Team and college applications. It’s senior year, you know?” Grace continued. “Of course you have to take BC! It’s your chance to outshine your sister. Are you really going to let a non-honors math class tarnish your beautiful transcript? You’ve always taken honors math courses! What about your pride, Grace?” her mom exclaimed. The girl stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating the thought. Then without a sound, she circled BC Calculus and handed it to her mom to sign, sealing her fate.  
“Hey,” Grace whispered, “Do you have any idea what Mr. Maloney is talking about?” “Uh, yeah.” the boy next to her whispered back, and failed, because everyone heard and turned to stare at the pair. Mr. Maloney looks up from the board towards the voices. “Grace,” he asks, “Do you have a question?” Grace’s eyes widened as everyone in the class turned to look at her. She ducked her head and mumbled, “No, sorry, I just wanted to know what time it was.” “Looking to get out of class already, Grace? We still have half an hour left!” Mr. Maloney exclaimed.  
Grace threw herself down in a seat in the cafeteria, her backpack looking like a turtle shell, it was so full of books and weighed a ton. “I hate BC Calc, it’s so hard! I don’t even know what I don’t understand!” Grace cried. Her friends looked up from their phones, their food, and their incomplete homework that they were rushing to get done from the night before. “What are you whining about?” Amelia asked, her hands covered in paint from an art project. “My BC Calc class is so hard and it takes up so much time. Why are we forced to take stupid, useless classes like Gym when I could use that time for Calc?” cried Grace. “Dude,” Catherine interrupted, “It’s really not that hard. I did it over the summer. Maybe you just need to study more.” Everyone looked between Catherine and Grace. Awkward. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Grace mumbled. She made up a flimsy excuse about having to go see her guidance counselor, and ran off to the library. It was all becoming too much for her.  
“Why are you sitting in the corner?” a voice startled Grace from her muddled thoughts about BC Calc. It was Elizabeth, the smartest student in the whole school. “It’s nothing. I’m just tired,” Grace replied. “Well,” Elizabeth started, “it has to be something if it’s keeping you up at night and making you stare at walls. What’s up?” Grace sighed. “It’s BC Calc. I have no clue what I’m doing. I shouldn’t even be in this class.” Elizabeth looked surprised. “BC Calc? You’re having trouble with it?” Grace nodded. “I could help you out a little, if you want. We could do some tutoring a few nights a week. I could use the volunteer hours for NHS anyway.” Elizabeth said. Grace shrunk back, her pride hurt. “Uh, no. Thanks, but, uh, I’m busy after school. With, you know, volleyball, and stuff...” Grace muttered. “Suit yourself. See you in Calc tomorrow. Don’t forget that we have the 0-100 due!” Elizabeth shouted as she walked away. Shoot. Grace had completely forgotten about the 0-100 that was assigned earlier in the week. She knew she was going to have to stay up all night perfecting it. Grace sighed and heaved her tired body out of the chair and onto her next class.  
When school ended at 2:00PM, Grace went to a Green Team meeting until 3:00PM. Then she went directly to volleyball practice until 5:30PM. When she got home at 6:00PM, her mom had dinner ready and forced her to sit down and eat with the family, despite her protests about a mountain of homework. After dinner, Grace knew she had to work on her college applications. College is the most important, she thought, if I can get into a great school, I know I can succeed. After a few hours of work on her college essays, Grace dragged her backpack upstairs to her bedroom, where she began her homework. At 11:52PM, Grace looked at the clock. She was done with all her homework. Except for Calculus. With a resigned sigh, she reached into her backpack and pulled out gigantic huge 3-inch black, 3-ring binder, solely dedicated to Calculus.  
Grace rubbed her bleary eyes. She glanced at the clock. It read 03:39AM. Great, Grace thought, it’s almost 4. I’m going to get 2 hours of sleep, if that! She felt so powerless. She hated this. How could one class make her feel so inferior? Right then and there, she made a promise to herself. Grace was going to completely focus on BC Calc so it didn’t ruin her chances of getting into the best college possible. She was going to beat Calc!  
“Hey, Grace,” Mr. Corey called out the next day, “I haven’t seen you at any Green Team meetings lately. Did you forget about us?” Grace plastered on a fake smile and turned around to face him. “Oh yeah,” she laughed, “I’ve just been busy lately with college essays. Sorry about that. I’ll be there next week, I promise!” The following week, Grace did not show up for the next meeting, nor any thereafter.  
“Why aren’t you in class?” Oh, busted, thought Grace. She turned to face Mrs. Mansfield, the gym teacher. “Uh, Mrs. Mansfield. I’m just, uh, leaving. I’m sick. The nurse said that I could go home, so I’m leaving. Yeah,” Grace muttered. “Grace?” Mrs. Mansfield started, “Where have you been? You haven’t been in gym class in a while.” The student’s eyes widened, but she quickly schooled her face into an innocent expression. “I’m sorry, I’ve been really sick. This was my first day back but I’m just not feeling up to it yet. I’ll definitely be in class tomorrow, though. I promise!” Grace faked. She started backing away, towards the doors. Mrs. Mansfield didn’t know what to say to that blatant lie. Grace didn’t show up for gym class the next day, nor the rest of the school year.  
Months later, Grace threw herself down in a cafeteria chair, and for once, having a relieved sigh. Her friends looked up in surprise. “Where have you been?” asked Amelia. “Calc. Don’t make me talk about it. It’s done and I managed to get a 5 on the AP test. I can finally sleep again!” exclaimed Grace. “Nice,” Catherine said, “so we don’t have to hear you complain about how hard Calc is anymore?” Grace laughed. “Yeah, Calc is done and we’re graduating in a month! I can’t believe I did it!” For once, Grace looked content. She was a month away from being finished with high school. All of her AP courses were done and she could rest. She had the college of her dreams all lined up and even began buying some dorm accessories early. College was going to be awesome!  
2 weeks later, Grace experienced déjà vu as she lowered herself into the cold plastic chair in Mrs. Witkowski’s office. It was a mirror image of the last time Grace had been in the office, only then, she was a junior selecting her final courses to take in order to complete her high school career and graduate. The striking difference was that Mrs. Witkowski didn’t call out to her like before. She didn’t smile cordially or laugh as she normally did. Instead, Mrs. Witkowski slid a piece of paper over to Grace for her to read. “I’m sorry, Grace,” Mrs. Witkowski said, “you had a 0 average in the second semester for gym. That brought your final grade to a 50. You failed gym and you will not be able to graduate high school this year.”

ya


End file.
